Armonico Duetto: Un Concerto D'Amore
by UchihaDiana
Summary: REEDICIÓN 2013. One-shot. Sólo un dueto necesitaba para confirmar aún más su amor por Kahoko, y la melodía de Gavotte era la más indicada para eso. Seguramente con ella por fin podría confersar sus sentimientos. Y quizá ella también los suyos. Hihara/Kahoko. ¡Primer trabajo en La Corda D'Oro! Reviews Please!


Hi, hi, hi!

Aquí me tienen con una "pequeña" reedición de éste fic.

Pues no estoy como muy satisfecha con el resultado, pero sí sé que está mejor que antes. Oh, sí, claro que sí. Pero de todos modos espero que a ustedes les guste, si lo leen de nuevo claro está.

**Aclaraciones:** La Corda D'Oro ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Koei (videojuego) y Yuki Kure (manga). Yo sólo los tomo por mero amor al arte y sin ningún fin lucrativo.

**Contacto: **Facebook - Violeta Jiménez (UchihaDiana)

Reviews Please!

* * *

**~Armonico Duetto: Un Concerto D'Amore~**

A pocos meses del final del Concurso anual la tristeza comenzaba a embargar a la Academia Seiso. Su amado director, el hombre que los había visto crecer y que cuidaba que aprendieran correctamente, los iba a dejar. Y eso aparte de causar una enorme angustia, también creaba la curiosidad de saber quién lo sustituiría.

–Todo luce diferente –suspiró Lili sentado en su estatua con gesto desganado.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–Kaho-chan, deberíamos salir –propuso una no tan alegre Mio caminando con sus dos amigas por los pasillos.

–En realidad… no me siento animada –respondió sonriéndole a modo de disculpa.

–Además de que no puede –intervino una voz masculina.

El trío femenino alzó las miradas topándose con el despreocupado, pero también decaído, rostro del Asesor.

–Kanazawa-sensei, ¿qué hace por aquí? –preguntó la pelirroja.

–Tenemos que irnos –le respondió alborotándose el cabello–, hay junta.

–Pero el concurso ya terminó...

–Lo sé, pero esto es algo diferente –asintió dándole una calada al cigarrillo que recién acababa de prender.

–Bueno, de acuerdo –musitó Kahoko confundida–. Lo siento, nos vemos después –se despidió mirando a sus amigas con pena.

–No hay problema –la tranquilizó Nao–, nos vemos mañana.

–¡Hasta mañana, Kaho-chan!

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Una vez llegaron al aula designada observó a sus demás compañeros ya reunidos, notando que era la última en aparecer. Por un lado, Tsukimori y Tsuchiura se miraban desafiantes de extremo a extremo, Shimizu dormitaba sobre uno de los muebles mientras a su lado Fuyuumi se remolineaba nerviosa en su asiento, y finalmente Hihara que miraba divertido a los dos rivales desde un asiento más arriba. Yunoki no estaría por compromisos familiares.

El primero en darse cuenta de la presencia de la muchacha fue el trompetista que le regaló una bonita sonrisa.

–¡Kaho-chan! –la saludó agitando la mano. Los demás al escuchar al senpai dejaron de lado lo que hacían para mirarla casi penetrantemente.

–"_¡¿Eh?!"_ –respingó nerviosa.

–Bien, bien, déjenla respirar –los interrumpió Kanazawa. Inmediatamente la violinista aprovechó para colarse a los asientos, precisamente al que estaba a un lado de Fuyuumi.

–Kanazawa-sensei, ¿por qué estamos aquí? –exigió saber el otro violinista con impaciencia.

–Jeh, siempre yendo al grano, Tsukimori –suspiró ignorando el tono mandón de Len–. Los he mandado llamar por el asunto de la salida del Director.

–¿De su salida? –repitió Tsuchiura confundido.

–Kanayan, ¿puedes hablar más claro? –pidió el trompetista.

–A lo que voy es que… el Director quiere un concierto de despedida, y les ha dado un tema especial a los participantes del Concurso –explicó.

–¿Y cuál es ése tema? –interrogó el peliazul.

–Umm… "lo que amo en verdad" –respondió haciendo memoria–, y para hacérselos más emocionante será en duetos.

–¿Duetos? –repitieron algunos.

–El evento será en tres días –anunció viendo un papel–. Ah, los duetos pueden hacerlos entre ustedes si quieren –añadió.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Hihara caminaba distraído bajo el firmamento rojizo que producía el atardecer, sumido en sus pensamientos e ignorando todo lo demás a su alrededor. Ya casi estaba por cruzar el umbral de la salida cuando un sonido captó su atención: el violín de Kahoko.

–Kaho-chan… –suspiró sonriente.

Rápidamente regresó sobre sus pasos dispuesto a subir la terraza donde seguramente la chica estaría. Y sí, efectivamente ahí estaba. Una vez ahí no pudo evitar quedar como hipnotizado con lo que veía.

–Un ángel… –murmuró embobado.

–¿Hihara-senpai? –lo cuestionó sorprendida Kahoko tras notarlo.

–¡Ah, Ka-Kaho-chan! –balbuceó sonrojado.

–¿Qué haces aquí, senpai?

–Ah, yo… pensé que… que sería genial tocar un poco antes de irme –respondió nervioso.

–Ya veo –le sonrió ella algo decepcionada–, es eso.

Por un momento Kahoko había imaginado otro tipo de respuesta, quizá todo por culpa de sus amigas.

O-o-o-o-o-FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-O

Por fin disfrutaba de una apacible mañana con sus amigas en la linda cafetería que tanto le gustaba a Mio. Conversaban riéndose de cualquier cosa que pasar por sus mentes. Todo estaba tan normal y tranquilo hasta que un flashazo hizo que las tres quedaran enceguecidas.

–No cabe duda de que Hino-chan es muy linda hasta comiendo postres –comentó Amou Nami apareciendo.

–¡Amou-san! –replicó roja.

–Kaho siempre se sonroja cuando la alagan –comentó Nao divertida.

–Y también cuando hablamos del "Romance del Violín" –añadió Mio suspirando emocionada.

–Oh, quién lo diría –sonrió lobunamente la fotógrafa sentándose en la silla que sobraba–, anda Hino-chan, dinos quién te gusta –la incitó.

Kahoko comenzó a balbucear toda nerviosa mientras movía las manos de un lado a otro.

–Nadie –dijo por fin tras varios minutos así–, ya lo he pensado y no hay nadie que me guste.

–¿Sabes? Ésas cosas no se piensan con la cabeza, sino con el corazón –la regañaron.

O-o-o-o-o-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-O

–¿Te ocurre algo, Kaho-chan?

–No, no es nada –negó de inmediato sonriéndole–. Umm, ¿Hihara-senpai? –lo llamó.

–¿Qué pasa?

–¿Ya sabes… con quién harás el dueto? –preguntó nerviosa.

–Pues no, aún no.

–¿Eh, por qué? –le preguntó casi alarmada–, eres bastante amigable, estoy segura de que cualquier querría tocar contigo.

–¿Incluso tú querrías? –le preguntó con seriedad. Hino respiró profundamente meditando lo que respondería.

–"_Hihara-senpai ha estado conmigo desde el principio. Fue el primero en apoyarme y siempre me ha ayudado" _–se aclaró mentalmente–. Claro que lo haría, me encantaría.

–Kaho-chan… tú, ¿estás segura? –le sonrió conmovido.

–Sí, estoy segura –le sonrió–, Ka-Kazuki… senpai –balbuceó sonrojada.

–¡Kaho-chan! –exclamó feliz abrazándola emocionado.

–Ka-Kazuki-senpai, me aprieta –musitó apenada.

Poco después cayó en cuenta de la diferencias de estatura que había. Apenas si le llega al pecho de lo alto que era él, pero estando en ésa posición podía escuchar perfectamente el latir de su corazón. Estaba acelerado.

–Kaho-chan, ¿aún no tienes compañero? –le preguntó separándose de ella.

–No, aún no –le negó nerviosa–, Fuyuumi-chan consiguió compañera antes y Mori-san está ausente.

–¡Qué bien! –vitoreó contento–, ¿te gustaría ser mi compañera?

La violinista lo miró un poco sonrojada, accediendo casi de inmediato.

–Me encantaría.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

De pronto el tiempo pasó con rapidez y el plazo para el concierto se cumplió.

–¿No estás emocionada, Kaho-chan? –le preguntó el trompetista. La chica asintió emocionada, otra vez tocaría con _Corda_.

–Hihara-senpai y Kaho-senpai hacen buena pareja –comentó Shimizu en tono dormilón. Más atrás Tsukimori y Tsuchiura los voltearon a ver interesados.

–Cómo no –resopló el pianista.

No podía creer que Hino hubiera terminado con Hihara como compañero siendo que estaban en diferentes cursos y diferentes Departamentos. A su lado, Tsukimori sólo volvió a ignorarlos.

–Kaho-senpai luce feliz –le sonrió Fuyuumi.

Los altavoces volvieron a sonar después de la presentación intermedia de un grupo de orquesta, haciendo que la última pareja prestara atención. Ya antes habían pasado Shimizu y Fuyuumi con sus respectivas parejas, y Tsukimori y Tsuchiura juntos. Como los dos habían gastado mucho tiempo peleando entre sí al final tuvieron que rendirse y hacer ellos el dueto de muy mala gana.

–_Atención a todos, por favor. El concierto de despedida Seiso Gakuen está a punto de terminar. La última pareja, del Departamento de Música, clase 3-B: Hihara Kazuki-kun; y del Departamento General, clase 2-2: Hino Kahoko-san._

Los aludidos respiraron hondo antes de salir al escenario. Él vistiendo de traje blanco y camisa negra sin corbata; y ella con un bonito vestido rosa con lentejuela, cabello rizado en un moño y un pequeño ramillete de flores adornándolo.

–_Interpretando el tema: "Gavotte" de Gossec._

–¿Eh, que ellos van a tocar qué? –murmuraron inquietos todos en la audiencia.

Ambas miradas se toparon antes de comenzar provocándoles un sutil sonrojo. Rápidamente la melodía comenzó a sonar inundando todo el recinto. Los estudiantes, aún sorprendidos por tan tema fácil, no pudieron evitar sonreír disfrutando de la actuación de ambos.

–Kaho-chan –susurró el chico llamando la atención de su compañera–, soy tan feliz.

–Yo también.

La pieza terminó después de unos segundos dándole fin al también pequeño homenaje. Poco a poco el auditorio se fue vaciando hasta quedar completamente vacio.

–Hasta luego, Kaho-senpai –se despidió Fuyuumi saliendo con su compañera. La violinista sonrió despidiéndolas con la mano quedándose sola en el camerino femenino.

Al poco rato unos suaves golpes sonaron del otro lado de la puerta captando su atención.

–Kaho-chan, ¿estás ahí?

–¡Ah, Kazuki-senpai! –exclamó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

–Uff, qué bueno que no te has ido –sonrió él aliviado.

–¿Por qué?

–Quiero hablar contigo, ¿puedo?

–Ah… claro –asintió apenada–, sólo voy por mi violín.

El trayecto de pocos minutos hacia la salida estuvo acompañado por un incómodo silencio. Ninguno hacia ni un ruido y sólo caminaban sin rumbo, o al menos así lo veía Kahoko. Finalmente al ver que quizá él no estaba dispuesto a iniciar la conversación ella se rindió.

–¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó.

–Sólo espera un poco –le pidió él sonriéndole.

Al poco ratito ambos estaban cerca del campanario.

Kaho miró hacia todos lados, no notando nada en particular que estuviera fuera de lugar. El sitio estaba como siempre. Hihara suspiró casi llamándola mientras se sentaba en el pasto, dándole pequeños golpecitos al suelo invitándola a sentarse también.

–Es cierto –recordó de pronto la pelirroja–, ¿por qué me pediste que tocáramos "Gavotte"?

–Porque es muy importante para mí.

–¿Importante? –repitió curiosa.

–Es la primera pieza que toqué contigo.

–Kazu…

–¿Sabes? Al principio no sabía qué era esto que siento… pero después lo supe –la interrumpió bruscamente–. Kaho-chan… me gustas.

–Yo… este… –balbuceó torpe ella.

–Está bien, no tienes que contestar –le sonrió haciendo ademán de levantarse. Casi de inmediato la chica lo tomó de la mano evitando que se moviera–. ¿Kaho-chan…?

–Yo… no sé qué pase después, pero… por el momento –comenzó toda nerviosa–, me gustaría estar así… contigo –le aclaró mirando fijamente el suelo.

De reojo vio cómo el trompetista se hincaba frente tratando de ver su rostro. Ella lo alzó un poco dejando al descubierto todo el carmín en sus mejillas. Poco a poco, la distancia entre ambos se fue acortando hasta dejar de existir. Los dos se daban un tierno y torpe beso.

Lili sonrió feliz desde la rama de un árbol, con su varita apuntó a las campanas que de inmediato comenzaron a sonar todas escandalosas, haciendo que los dos chicos se separaran asustados y confundidos para ver qué pasaba.

–¡Sonaron solas! –exclamó Hihara emocionado.

Kahoko comenzó a mirar en todas las direcciones hasta encontrar al hada que la saludaba contento.

–"_Lili no cambia" _–pensó divertida mientras tomaba la mano del chico.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

**::Dos días después. Hora del receso::**

Un repentino escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Kahoko al ver acercase a Amou con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro.

–¡Hi! –saludó en general pero mirando fijamente a Hino.

–Hola –respondió Nao con desconfianza.

–A-Amou-san, ¿qué pasa? –le preguntó la violinista achicándose en su asiento–, ¿por qué me miras así?

–Dime, Hino-chan, ¿es cierto que sales con Hihara-senpai? –soltó divertida. Kahoko hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por retener el jugo que bebía y no escupirlo–. Mira, mira –sonrió la castaña enseñándole una fotografía.

–¡Amou-san! –chilló al ver la imagen.

Las otras dos chicas miraron la foto del glorioso "momento íntimo" reclamando después el porqué no sabían de eso.

–¡Oh! Y mira –señaló la castaña a Yunoki y Hihara que caminaba sin darse cuenta de nada–, allá va Romeo.

–Amou-san, basta ya! –lloriqueó toda roja.

Sólo un dueto había sido necesario para que ésos dos pudieran confesarse.


End file.
